Tokyo Mew Mew Dare and Questions
by Neko-san Demon
Summary: Please R&R. The title sugest what it is. You send reveiws asking dare and/or questions, then, we answer /do the dares or qestions. Send one for me if you like too! Btw, you can also kill, but not forbid them from coming back to life for forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My name's graywolfanime, but just call me Okami in the show! What show you ask? Well, for a while, I will be taking reviews for dares and questions! And guess what! You can go wild and even kill someone. I can always bring them back to life in the next show! Start reviewing and the fun will come soon! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okami: Hello everyone! I'm so excited because I got a slave and her name is Ichigo! Sorry, I couldn't choose who I wanted to do everything I would have to do, like disclamer, so I just picked the main character.**

**Ichigo: Okami does not own the show TMM! NOW HELP ME!**

**Okami: you want a truckload of strawberries and tuna?**

**Ichigo: YAY! STRAWBERRIES AND TUNA!**

**Okami: -chuckles- that's how I always get her to do what I want. Anyways, here's our first review. Take it away ichigo.**

**Ichigo: -stuffs mouth full of strawberries and fish- our very first review is from Spiritcharm:**

Hi everyone, hi Okami, Ok here are my dares.  
Ichigo: French kiss Kish for 1 minute.  
Mint: You must French kiss a ugly hobo for 1 minute.  
Pai: You must eat Kish's dirty sock.  
Pai, Kish and Tart: You guys must dress up as your favorite mew in their mew outfit, and dance the Lucky Star dance.  
Ok here are my qustions.  
Kish: Why do you like Ichigo?  
Kish: What is the color of your boxers?  
Pudding: Pull down Kish's pants to see if hes telling the truth.  
Kish: If Ichigo loved you how would treat her?  
Bye bye.

**Okami: Ok let's start right away. Slave!**

**Ichigo: I may be you're slave but please don't call me that!**

**Okami: Fine, but you heard the dare.**

**Ichigo: and if I refuse?**

**Okami: then you have to do one of my outrageous dares, and I have one in mind. Wanna know what it is?**

**Ichigo: Sure.**

**Okami: you have to marry him and never get divorced. By the way, no fake weddings! This one would be till death do you part!**

**Ichigo: -stares blankly at okami- -Snaps out of it- I think I'll do the dare form Spiritcharm.**

**Okami: wise choice! Now do it! I got my camra ready!**

**Ichigo: -gives kish a french kissfor 1 minute-**

**Okami: Ok, I got pictures!**

**Ichigo: please don't put them on the internet!**

**Okami: I wasn't going to, but that not bad idea. Anyways, Mint, go kiss that ugly hobo!**

**Mint: I HATE THI SHOW! –goes and kisses ugly hobo in allyway-**

**Okami: it'll warm up on you.**

**Pai: ok, I'll do it! But only because I don't want to do you're dares! –eats kish's sock- **

**Okami: MORE INTERNET PICTURES!**

**Pai: STOP TAKING PICTURES!**

**Okami: ok, fine I won't do it. Anyway, set up the stage.**

**Pai Kish and Tart: OMG! We will have revenge! –go on stage and start to sing and dance Lucky Star-**

**Okami: if only I didn't promise not to use my camra Now let's go answer the questions**

**Kish: I love her because**

**Okami: because why?**

**Kish: I because she's beautiful and sweet.**

**Okami: whatever. So what color are your boxers?**

**Kish: they're green.**

**Okami: check to make sure Pudding**

**Pudding: gotcha', Na No Da –pluss down Kish's pants-**

**Okami: OMG! They've got pictures of Ichigo on them**

**Kish: I don't get you. I thought that wouldn't surprise you.**

**Okami: it doesn't, but I think it's really pathetic. I actually won 10k because you have those. Pay up mint!**

**Mint: You just got lucky! –hand Okmai 10k**

**Okami: Ok, what would you do?**

**Kish: I'd buy here everything, and make sure she'd never leave my side!**

**Ichigo: I'm glad I didn't go for that dare.**

**Okami: read the next review!  
Ichigo: stop being mean! Anyways, the next review is from Angel Ichigo Melody:**

Dares  
Masaya: Burn your favorite tree  
Kishu: Sing the song you would not be found dead singing  
Tarto, Pudding: Sing Tarzan and Jane by Toybox/ Aqua  
Minto: Be Ichigo's slave for a day  
Ichigo: Ask Ryou out  
Ryou: Say Yes when Ichigo askes you out

Questions  
Ryou: Do you truthly Love Ichigo?  
Kishu: Why are you an Idiot?  
Ichigo: Why do you go out with Masaya? Dump him alredy Ryou is better...

**Masaya: no anything but that!**

**Okami: does anything include my dare?**

**Masaya: Ok, almost anything**

**Okami: sorry but it's eather this dare, or my dare. Shall I get a tree?**

**Masaya: Ok, I'll burn a tree. I HOPE SOMETHING OR SOMEONE BURNS YOU!**

**Okami: watch you temper.**

**Masaya: -burns a tree and comes back twitching-**

**Okami: -rofl- OMG… THIS IS SO FUNNY!**

**Masaya: Maybe for you**

**Okami: -stops laughing and gets up- ok, go head Kish, sing that song you never want to sing and I'll be tabe recording it!**

**Kish:**

_You say yes, I say no. you say stop, but I say go, go, go. Ohhhhhh!_

_Cause you say goodbye, and I say hello._

_Hello, hello. I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello._

_Hello, hello. I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello._

_You say high, I say low. You say why, and I say I don't know. Ohhhhhhhh!_

_You say goodbye, and I say hello._

**Everyone else: -adds in the part where the back singers sing: Hello goodbye. Hellogoodbye.**

_Hello, hello. I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello._

_Hello, hello. I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello._

**Okami: Yay! That's my favorite! Why'd you choose it**

**Kish: because, it doesn't work for my voice**

**Okami: I think you did fine!**

**Tart and pudding: -sing Tarzan and Jane- (sorry for no lyrics, but I don't remember the song, and I don't have movie.)**

**Ichigo: can the slave have a slave?**

**Okami: sure, why not?**

**Ichigo: YAY! MY SLAVE!**

**Mint: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

**Ichigo: YESSSSSSSSSS!! No go ask Ryou if he wants to date me you lackie!**

**Mint: Fine. BUT NEVER CALL ME LACKIE AGAIN!**

**Ichigo: Ok, fine, whaever.**

**Mint: Ichigo wants to know if you would like to date her.**

**Ryou: sure why not? I mean the dare says I have to. -goes out with ichigo to fancy restraint-  
Okami: Before you go, answer the questions**

**Ryou: not really, I mean she's nice, but I don't love here.**

**Okami: yes you do, cause I fyou don't. you go into the closet!**

**Ryou: NOT THE CLOSET! IT DARK AND SCARY! OK I LOVE HER!**

**Okami: I learned he hates dark places.**

**Ichigo: because… ummm… I really don't know.**

**Okami: Ok, you can do your date.**

**Kish: Is that a supposed to be an insult or a trick question?**

**Okami: answer it!**

**Kish: if I'm an idiot, I've never noticed!**

**Okami: that's because you're an idiot**

**Kish: Maybe because I was born like that?**

**Okami: Final review!**

**Ichigo: -comes back form date- ok, our final is from MikaTheCatHayou:**

YES! An excuse to be evil. DARES!  
Kish: YOU ARE SO CUTE! Im taking you home (is imitating Shina from Nana and Shina's talk show)  
Ichigo: Dump Masaya and make out with Ryou  
Pudding: HI! Here is some candy! (hands over candy)  
Pai, Taruto, Kish: Dance the solider boy dance

That's all I got. BYE! I LOVE KISH!

Mika-chan

**Kish: Yay! I get to leave early!**

**Okami: be back for the next show!**

**Kish; I will! Maybe.**

**Ichigo: ummmmmm, ok, I can do this Masaya, YOU'RE DUMPED! -turns and makes out with Ryou in front of everyone-**

**Okami: gross! Go upstares and do that!**

**Ichigo and Ryou: -go upstairs to make out-**

**Pudding: CANDY!! –shove all the candy into her mouth-**

**Pai, Tart, Kish: -dance soilder dance- (once again, I don't know the lyrics. sorry)**

**Okami: well, thank you all for seeing my first show. I got to go get ichigo to lower the curtains. I didn't think she'd be there that long. Anyways, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okami: Hello, and welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew and Questions.**

**Ichigo: Okami does not own TMM!**

**Okami: I think I'll read the first review. It's from MikaTheCatHanyou**

NO! I WILL NOT GIVE MY KISH-KUN BACK! (Kish is at her house drinking a soda, truly content) I am filling his heart with happiness. (Kish in background: This girl is awesome. She is spoiling me rotten) I love Kish.  
Okami: I got a dare for you. Make out with your least fav TMM character.  
Thats all I got for now. BYE!

Mika-chan

**Okami: I have to make out with my least favorite. –looks over at ichigo-**

**Ichigo: Meanie! I knew I wasn't high on your favorite charactor scale, but now you're saying I'm at the bottom?**

**Okami: yeah you could say that. Well, no other option.**

**Ichigo: Why?**

**Okami: Because I don't want anyone else to come up with crazy dares. So if someone gives me dare, I have to do it. –drags kish back- Read the next review, Kish.**

**Ichigo and Okami: -go in closet-**

**Kish: this review is from Spiritcharm:**

Hi Everyone, hi Kish I like you. Hi Mint I HATE YOU! Mint your dead  
meat!Here are my dares!  
Mint: Give all of your money and stuff to Ichigo.  
Mint: Marry a hobo and have hobo children.  
Mint: Eat a dead rat and tell us how did it taste.  
Ryou: Wear a meat suit and run around a dog park.  
Pudding: Eat 300 jars of candy.  
Questions  
Kish: Do you have pink boxers?  
Ichigo: Cheek Kish's underwear drawer too see if hes telling the truth.  
Kish: You said on chapter 2 you wouldn't let Ichigo leave your side. If you had too go to the bathroom would you take her with you?  
Ok thats it do all enjoy my dares? Bye Bye

**Kish: Ok you guys can come out. Hello?**

**Pai: -goes with Kish to closet- -open closet-**

**Kish:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!**

**Pudding: What is it Na No Da –looks in closet AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! Look at that. They're sleeping.**

**Okami: -wakes up and looks around at everyone- Ok, what's going on here.**

**Pudding: I don't know, Na No Da, but you fell asleep while doing your dare. Did it bore you or is there something you want to say?**

**Okami: I have something to say?**

**Pai: Why were you sleeping!**

**Okami: I don't know! Maybe because I was tired?**

**Ichigo: -wakes up- Ok, why's everyone standing around?**

**Mint: you two like each other, don't you?**

**Okami: no! Now, let's get on with the dares.**

**Mint: here. –hands Ichigo all her money-**

**Ichigo: what's this for?**

**Mint: It's the dare. Don't ask!**

**Kish: Go find a hobo!**

**Mint: I thought people would torture Masaya! Instead, I'm being tortured! –finds hobo and maries it. 10 months later, she has a baby hobo-**

**Okami: -hands Mint dead rat-**

**Mint: -eats rat after gaining courage- It's the worst thing that I ever ate. I wonder how the African people can even eat rats. I rather not have protine at all than eat these!**

**Okami: -hands Ryou a meat suit-**

**Ryou –puts on meat suit and runs in dog park. Comes back tattered and with bitmarks-**

**Okami: -hands pudding 300 jars of candy-**

**Pudding: -eats candy and blasts through roof-**

**Kish: no because if they were pink, It would be difficult to see the pictures of Ichigo on them.**

**Ichigo: I wish I never had to, but I guess I will. For the show! –looks in Kish's underwear drawer- He's telling the truth. The underwear are white woth pictures of me on them. They are hand drawn, and i guess Kish made them, because the drawings are bad.**

**Kish: I'd kill you for that comment if I didn't love you.**

**Okami: wow, interesting comment. What would you do?**

**Kish: I'd put her on a leash and stake her outside the bathroom so she wouldn't leave.**

**Ichigo: Wow, talk about till death do you part.**

**Kish: Now will you marry me. That just shows how much I love you.**

**Ichigo: if I marry you, I would have to stay with you for my entire life, no privacy! That makes me just want to stay away from you more!**

**Kish: Maybe I should've lied.**

**Okami: read the next review, Pai**

**Pai: I didn't think you'd choose me. Well, this review is from Kero Neko-chan:**

few! i still have enough time! I call dibs on Kisshu-sama!  
1. Kish, as of now, you're my boyfriend for 3 months! yay!! I most likely won't let go of your arm til that times up -grabs kish's arm-  
2. masaya, go hang yourself from a tree... then burn the tree... with you on it...  
3. Ichigo, throw tnt at the tree masaya's in  
4. Taruto, make out with pudding.  
5. Pudding, hi! I have a best friend who's just like u! her names Saru! go spend the night with her!  
6. Zakuro, do u regret becoming a model? it seems you.  
7. Okami, okami's spelt like this; ookami. your dare is to eat the pocky i just handed you -hand OOkami pocky-

**Kish: sorry, I'm taken.**

**Masaya: I'm not going to like this. –hangs himself from tree. Burns tree while still hanging-**

**Okami: -hands Ichigo TNT-**

**Ichigo: -lights TNT and throws it at the tree Masaya is hanging from TNT explodes-**

**Okami: -brings Masaya back to life- Yay! First time someone died and I got to use that power!**

**Tart and Pudding: -go in closet to make out come out after 5 minutes-**

**Pudding: -spends night with Saru comes back twitching- too…much…energy.**

**Zakuro: Not really. It's great. I'm glad I did. Sure the camras and reporters can drive you nuts, but you get used to it.**

**Okami: I don't know what pocky is, but I love trying new things! –eats pocky- By the way, I think the word wolf is spelled like Okami, not Ookami. Why, because there is a game called Okami and It's spelled O-k-a-m-i. I know that the game is called wolf because it has a wolf in it and it was originally a Japanese game. So I think I'm actually right. Oh, and thank you for that pocky, it was good. ******

**Ichigo: I'll read the next review. This review is from Angel ichigo Melody:**

HI I'M BACK

Dares  
Purin: Go on a sugar rush and play DDR on hard level against Trauto  
Masaya: jump off the clifton suspension bridge tied to 10 pares of tights  
All (execpt masaya cuz i hate him): have a cookie

Questions  
Masaya: Why are you such a tree hugger?  
All (execpt Masaya): Come to my party

**Pudding: ok! –eats candy, goes on sugar rush, and plays DDR on hard level with Tart- Yay! High score! I win!**

**Tart: no, you actually lost. I won and got the high score. You're screen is here. –points to Puddings screen which says -180 points-**

**Pudding: Wow! You may have won, but I think I broke the world record for lowest score!**

**Masaya: -jumps off cliff tied to ten pairs of tights. Tights snap and goes into water and dies-**

**Okami: -poofs over Masaya's corps and brings it back to life- By the way, sorry I have to revive them, but one, we'd run out of charactors to torture if I didn't and two, if I do, you can continue to torture him.**

**Everyone except Masaya: -eat cookie-**

**Msaya: Because, trees are awesome.**

**Okami: cough, treehuger, cough.**

**Okami: after the show, we'd be delighted to come!**

**Masaya: what do I do?**

**Okami: clean up the place, you baka-treehuger!**

**Masaya: Ok, now you're being just plain cruel!**

**Okami: Whatever. Anyways, that's all for today! Hope you've enjoyed this show! I need to remember what happened in that closet. Man I'm so embaressed. Goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okami: Hello everyone! I'm back! Disclamer!**

**Ichigo: Okami does not own TMM. Should I start with the first review?**

**Okami: go ahead.**

**Ichigo: This review is from MikaTheCatHanyou:**

Here I am!

Kish: Who are you taken by? Is it me? I fed you dude and kept you away from this show for as long as I could. It better be me.  
Ryou: Be Okami's slave  
Okami: (snicker) How was the closet? (breaks out laughing hesterically)  
Mint: Be Ichigo's slave.

Im good for the day. BYE!

Mika-chan

**Kish: I'm taken by you, Mika, but I signed a contract because they said I'd get free peanut butter. Wait! You never gave me that free jar of peanut butter.**

**Okami: -gives Kish a free jar of peanut butter-**

**Kish: Ok, thank you. Anyways, I'm sorry, but the contract states that I must stay until the end of the show. However, I can come to visit and you can come on the show as a guest.**

**Okami: That's right! If anyone wants to be a guest, pls PM me and tell me you want to be on, and I'll ask some questions to setup the visit. Then, you can sit back and watch yourself on the show! Anyways, on with the next dare.**

**Ryou: but he has a slave already.**

**Okami: there is no rule agenst me having two! YAY! I GOT TWO SLAVES!**

**Ryou: How was it in there and why were you asleep?**

**Okami: I don't remember. I remember upto going in, and then everything is blank. Maybe I was tired and fell asleep as soon as I got in the closet. I really don't know. If I had an answer, I'd tell you. So that question might never be answered. Oh well!**

**Ichigo: Yay! Once again, the slave has a slave! It's the same person too!**

**Mint: Not again!**

**Okami: Next review is from Kero Neko-chan**

o-o-k-a-m-i cuz i am currently looking at the word in a japanese/english dictionary

**Okami: if you say so, but the case of the game does say Okami not Ookami. Maybe in Japan, the game was Ookami, but when it was brought to America, they edited it, changing it to Okami. I guess you are right though, if it's in a dictionary. Still, I already spelled it this way, I'm used to doing it this way, so I'll continue in this spelling it Okami. I if I ever **

**have to spell it the way the word is supposed to be on one of my spelling tests, I'm counting on you to get me an A+. Anyways, read the next review, Ichigo.**

**Ichigo: This review is from Spiritcharm:**

Hi Masya,hi Kish, hi Mint.AHAHAH.I'm visiting the show!( Spiritcharm comes on the show and slaps Mint and Ryou with a fish.Gives fish to Ichigo and kiss Kish.)Ok here are my dares!  
Kish: Kiss Masaya for 1 minute and tell us how it was.  
Ryou: Make out with a smelly dog and tell us how it was.  
Ichigo and Kish: Make out and tell us how it was.  
Qustions.  
Mint: How is hobo baby?  
Mint: Attach lie detector to Kish.  
Kish: If you and Ichigo got married and had children. What kind of dad would you be? A good one or a bad one? And on the happy meter would you be 10 0r a 1?  
Oh ok one last thing.( Comes back on the show shoots Mint and Ryou) ok I'm done bye bye.

**Okami: Ok, but next time, please don't come uninvited. I have script and have to stick with it, so next time, try to PM me.**

**Kish: No way. No way I'm kissing him. I wouldn't kiss a regular guy. Why would I kiss a tree hugger?**

**Okami: Because if you don't, you have to do my dare?**

**Kish: On second thought, I think I will do it. –groans and kisses Masaya for 1 minute. Spits on floor- that was the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted! Not even peanut butter is worth this!**

**Okami: You already signed the contract, so it's too late now.**

**Ryou: -makes out with smelly dog- Stinky! Very stinky! –washes mouth. Comes out and sees Kakashi- You aren't from this show!**

**Kakashi: I know that. I also know you had a make-out session one of my dogs!**

**Ryou: it's apart of a dare. Besides, I didn't hurt it.**

**Kakashi: I know, but people who do that stuff belong in a mental hospital. –Picks up Ryou and takes him to mental hospital-**

**Okami: ok, Ryou is at the mental hospital, so let's finish this. Hopefully he comes back for the next show.**

**Ichigo and Kish: -make out-**

**Ichigo: disgusting.**

**Kish: a dream come true!**

**Mint: He's fine. In fact, he's right over there.**

**Hobo baby: -waves at Mint-**

**Mint: -waves at hobo baby- he's already learning to walk.**

**Okami: The other part, too.**

**Mint: -attaches lie detector to Kish-**

**Kish: I'd be happy.**

**Lie detector: -nice and calm-**

**Kish: and I'd be a good dad.**

**Lie detector: -going crazy-**

**Kish: ok, fine! You caught me!**

**Ichigo: If I had kids, I would like them to have a dad they can count on.**

**Kish: Not again! I blew it again. Come on, she's slipping away from you Kish!**

**Pai: were you just talking to yourself?**

**Kish: yes**

**Ichigo: crazy person**

**Kish: dang it!**

**Okami: watch it! We have a rating to keep! Anyways, good bye everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okami: Welcome!**

**Ichigo: Okami does not own TMM!**

**Okami: Read the first review!**

**Ichigo: This review is from MikaTheCatHanyou:**

Okay, I'll say this plain and simple.  
Kish: Since you are mine you are not allowed to kiss anyone except me. So deal with it. YOU ARE MINE!  
Okami: Can I guest star? I like being evil

Srry. I waste all my ideas on the other shows like this. BYE!

Mika-chan

**Kish: ok, sounds fun! What about dares.**

**Okami: She means in dares too.**

**Kish: So I have to do your dares if a dare involves me kissing.**

**Okami: Sometimes.**

**Kish: At least lighten up and don't be as evil with them as normal.**

**Okami: Ok, I'll resist the urge.**

**Kish: Thank you.**

**Okami: Sure. I sent you a PM, so please send me one back. Also, I'm excepting two people to be full time apart of the show. You know, you get to be on the show every chapter, get to sometimes to dares, and people can dare you to do things. If you guest star, I must use you the way you want me to, and all changes of the script must be cleared by you if they involve you. Of corse, you're only in one chapter. Now if you join full time, you get to be in the show every chapter. Of course, I don't have to run things by you and you have no control of what I do to your character, you, or whatever. Think about it. You can always guest star, then join full time. Plus, you can take your character off full time anytime you want. If you do this, I have a ceremony at the end of the chapter, and we sacrifice you to the Hokey-Pokey Monster. Think about it, there's no rush. (the sacrifice is not real, just in the chapter.) Ok, read the next review, Kish.**

**Kish: this review is from Saba Butt:**

WARNING: Do not make fun of my name or the consequences will be deadly and terrifying. It's my actual name, okay? Okay!

Ichigo and Kish: I want you to repeat the part where Kish first kissed Ichigo. Okami can direct.  
Purin and Taruto: Play Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2. Tell me which was best.  
Zakuro: Sing 'Sk8r Boy' by Avril Lavigne and with feeling! And to get you into character, dress like her. Go, Avril!

I would of listed more but I remember posting a lot of dares to other truth or dare stories and I'm pooped. :P Oh, if anyone DOES make fun of my name, I'll let Okami pick the punishment. Like I said, I'm pooped. :l

**Okami: Ok, we won't. If anyone does, however, they get sacrificed to the Hokey-Pokey Monster at that moment, and won't come back till the next chapter.**

**Ichigo: Ok, but only because Okami is scaring me. I think he might switch out the alternate dares, with sacrificing.**

**Okami: Not bad idea. Now, places people. Ready… andddddddd… action –play part where Ichigo first meets Kish (sorry, I've only read the manga in a website, and I didn't feel like bringing it up. Besides, I can't find it anymore, my old computer has it saved to favorites, but It takes too long to boot up, and I didn't want to try manga fox because I'm lazy. I'll try to add part in when I feel up to doing it and replacing this chapter. ) :3 By the way, I put the cat face because it's cute.)**

**Purin and Tart: -Play Kingdom hearts. Beat it. play Kingdom Hearts II. Beat it- two was better.**

**Tart: Kingdom Hearts I was so difficult. They final boss was OMG hard!**

**Pudding: I agree with Tar Tar. Na NoDa. That last boss on the first one was h-a-r-d hard!**

**Tart: please stop calling me Tar Tar!**

**Zakuro: -sings skater boy (once again, didn't know it and I'm too lazy to look on youtube!)**

**Okami: That was actually good. Have you ever considered singing as a career?**

**Zakuro: Actually, I used to have career in singing before I became a model.**

**Mint: She's right. See, I have her entire album collection! –fans out cds-**

**Okami: see, you learn new things every day! Well, I'm sorry the show was so short, but I had two reviews not three. I wanted to wait, but no one made a review and I finally said forget it and wrote this. Please review. See you all next time, hopefully Mika responds by the next three reviews and then we'll have her as a guest star, or maybe a full time member of the show. Anyways, take care!**


	6. Chapter 6

Okami: WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO A MASSIVELY OVER DUE TOKYO MEW MEW DARES AND QUESTIONS!

Pudding: 'BOUT TIME YOU NUMB NUT!

Okami: yes I am now 14 and I just remembered this. Anyways, I hope everyone starts seeing it again. Ichigo take it away!

Ichigo: Okami does not own Tokyo Mew Mew!

Okami: To make life easier and more organized, if you had pmed me to be guest star, please resend :D now Zakuro read our first dare/question!

Zakuro: Our first review is from _I am satan hear me rawr –Mew-_

_HYPER! Im good__  
__Masaya, Ryou, Pai: (wacks them with her mallet) I just felt like doing that__  
__Pudding: (gives candy) So she can be hyper like me.__  
__Taruto: Kiss Pudding when she is hyper__  
__Kish: I LOVE YOU! (grabs hand) Must take home.___

_Im done. BYE BYE victims. MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!___

_Mika the hyper hanyou_

Masay,Ryou Pai: uhhhhh…. Ouch??????

Pudding: CANDY! ~shoves all the candy into mouth at once~ THAF YOF MIDAF!

Masaya: What?

Pudding: ~swallows candy nearly choking~ I said Thank you Mika!

Tart: Do I have to??? 0.0

Okami: DO IT OR BE SACRAFICED!

Tart: FINE!

Pudding: ~bounces off walls a few times and kisses tart, then knocks him unconscious with a mallet~

Kish: 0.0 I guess I'm going to be away for a while…bye guys ~gets dragged to mika's house~

Okami: HAVE FUN KISH!

Pudding: This next dare is from ~falls unconscious~

Okami: woops, he's had a meltdown. Anyways this next dare/question is from _xXuSaGiKiXx_

_Ryou is now mine(i call dibs)(i turened ito a fangirl in less than 2 days crepy huh)__  
__ichigo:jump off cliff everytime you are forced to kiss him__  
__Zakuro:say random stuff out of :do the same as kishu and be perverted youll get more fangirls that way.__  
__pudding:kill_

Ryou: ooooooookkkkkk

Ichigo: This isn't going to end well.

Zakuro: …..Pudding?

Pudding: ~wakes up~ yes?

Zakuro: Not you Pudding

Pudding: OK! ~ falls back unconcious~

Pai: Uhhhhh… What if I don't want fan girls?

Okami: DO IT! :(

Pai: fine……… I WANT A GF TO MEET ME IN THE CLOSET!

Okami: Ok…. Ichigo, as my slave, I force you to go in the closet with Pai!

Ichigo: Do I have to?

Okami: SACRAFICE! SACRAFICE! SACRA-

Ichigo: FINE! ~goes in closet with Pai~

Pudding: ~wakes up normal~ Who do I kill? Kenchiro! Come here! I only want to KILL YOU!

Kenchiro: ~hides~

Okami: Don't worry, I'll revive you. But pudding has to do it for the dare.

Kenchiro: ~get's killed by Pudding~

Okami: ~revives Kenchiro~ Ok go kill Masaya!

Pudding: ~kills masaya~

Okami: I'll leave him there till the next episode or until a dare for him comes up.

Zakuro: NEXT DARE which is from _Very Annoied AIMelody_

_Hey Hey__  
__Okami: Check out my story Kill, Question or Dare Masaya Aoyama and can i guest star__  
__Onee-chan (Ichigo): -hands strawberry icecream-__  
__Onii-chan (Ryou): -hands vinnila Icecream-__  
__Pudding: -hands all the candy in the world-__  
__Ja Ne for now__  
__AIMelody_

Okami: I'll have to check it out.

Ichigo: YAY STRAWBERRY! ~eats~

Ryou: ~eats~

Pudding:I'm still vomiting from the last batch uggggghhhhh

Zakuro: _KisshuLoverNya _is our next reviewer and she writes:

_Can I dare?? Ok, well here it is..___

_Kisshu: I love you and I want the best for you SO, I dare you to ask Ichigo on a date__  
__Ichigo:You MUST say yes!! Or else I'm sad for Kisshu..__  
__Mint:Give up a rich life for a week__  
__Lettuce:Turn into a Mermaid again!!=)__  
__Pudding,TaruTaru:Sing Best Friend by ToyBox__  
__Zakuro:Fight every monster that comes up BY YOUR SELF for a week__  
__Pai: I dunno, torture yourself??__  
__Keichiro:Cut Your Hair Short!!__  
__Ryou:Give Ichigo 75% of you money for her date with Kisshu___

_That's it!! AND DON"T GET MAD TARUTO!! Bye, Kisshu!!__  
__I love you!! Oh, and Kisshu, the date can be anywhere or anything..MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!_

Kisshu: A DATE IN THE CLOSET!

Ichigo: I guess I have to or else I'll be sacrificed.

Okami: mmmhmmmm

Ichigo: ~goes on date in the closet~

Mint: Ok ~after a week~ OMG I STILLCAN'T STAND THOSE SLOBBY HOBOS!

Lettuce: ~turns into mermaid and flops around for a bit then turns back~

Pudding: NANANAANANANANANANANANANANAAA!

Tart: HO HA! HOHA!

Pudding: HE'SMY BEST FRIEND BEST OF ALL BEST FRIENDS DO YOU HAVE A BEST FRIEND TOO? HE TICKLES IN MY TUMMY, HE'S SO YUMMY YUMMY HEY YOU SHOULD GET A BEST FRIEND TOO!

Tart: HO HA! HOHA!

Everyone except tart and pudding: ~applaud~

Zakuro: ~Attempts to kill a chimera anima elephant and dies.~

Okami: ~revives and kills elephant~ don't worry no sacrifice will be made. You at least tried.

Pai: ~tortures himself~

Okami: I forgot pai was in there0.0

Kenchiro: ok… ~cuts hair short~

Ryou: Can I have my money back? You didn't spend it Ichigo.

Okami: NO!

Ryou: ok….

Okami: Our last review is from once again _KisshuLoverNya:_

_=P this was meant for ch. 5, but i already reviewed...___

_I have more stuff...___

_DARES__  
__Everyone except Masaya: Kill Masaya__  
__Everyone(including Masaya) Burn Masaya's garden..__  
__Masaya:Bake LOTS OF GIANT COOKIES__  
__Everyone except Masaya: Eat GIANT COOKIES__  
__Okami:Throw Masaya into water at the south pole__  
__Masaya:Stay in water for 1 hour__  
__Everyone:Torture Masaya some more__  
__=P I am VERYY evil..___

_QUESTIONS__  
__Masaya:Why are you such a tree hugger?__  
__Masaya fangirls:Why do you like Masaya?__  
__Ichigo:Why do YOU like Masaya when Kisshu pours his heart out to you?__  
__Kisshu:Why are you so persistent in stealing Ichigo__  
__Keichiro:When did you start baking cakes?__  
__Ryou:Why do the mew's eye color change?__  
__Pai:If you had a mew crush, who would it be?__  
__Lettuce:How come you're soo smart?__  
__Zakuro:When did you become famous?__  
__TaruTaru:Do you secretly like the name(TaruTaru)that Pudding calls you?__  
__Pudding:Can you ride on a ball, balance plates, breath fire, and close your eyes ALL AT THE SAME TIME??__  
__Okami:How long does it take for you to do each Ch. of this FF?__  
__~KisshuLoverNya is to long. Just call me Atsumaru.._

Everyone: ~burns garden~

Masaya: ~Dies and is revived then makes giant cookies~

Everyone except Masaya: ~Eats cookies~

Okami: YAY! DEATH TO THE TREE HUGGER! ~throws in south pole ocean~

Masaya: ~Dies~

Oami: ~Revives masaya~

Everyone: ~tortures Masaya~

Masaya: Because trees make air and we need air to survive and the landscape of trees is beautiful, unlike city landscapes.

Okami: ~sacrafice's masaya~ like I haven't heard that before~

Masaya Fangirls: MASAYA HE'S OUR MAN IF HE CAN'T DO IT NO ONE CAN!

Okami: ~scarafices Masaya Fangirls~

Ichigo: Because he's got great hair! Kisshu's is green like vomit!

Kisshu: HEY! ~kills ichigo repeatedly~ I'm not persistant anymore after than insult!

Kenchiro: I started baking when I was three!

Okami: LIER! ~sacrifices Kenchiro~ YAY THAT WAS FUNNY!

Ryou: CAUSE IT'S A CHEAP BOOK SERIES GET OVER IT!

Okami: WRONG! ~sacrifices Ryou~ ok that was because he used a bad temper to a viewer! THAT'LL TEACH YOU!

Pai: No one…

Okami: NOT AN ANSWER! ~sacrifices Pai~ I'M SACRAFICE HAPPY!

Lettuce: I don't know…

Okami: once again… NOT AN ANSWER! ~sacrifices lettuce~

Zakuro: I was born famous…

Okami: NO YOU WERENT MWAAHHAAHAHHAHAA! ~sacrifices Zakuro~

Tart: yes :D

Okami: I think he's telling the truth ~sacrifices Tart~ YAY THIS IS FUN!

Kisshu: Okami's scaring me 0.0 Good thing I'm not there!

Okami: ~drags kisshu back and sacrafices~

Okami: Don't worry I'll revive them :D and to answer your question, apparently a long time. It normally doesn't take so long… I just got busy and then kinda forgot about it I'm sorry… ~revive's everyone~

Pudding: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS LONG OVERDUE CHAPTER! SEE YA MUCH SOONER NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. Chapter 7

Okami: Hola Mi Amigos! Welcome to another exciting/funny/creepy/weird/etc/etc chapter of…. Ahem! Sims!

Sims: *pulls a cloak off a large object, revealing a flashing sign with story title in poor condition*

Okami: Tokyo Mew Mew Dares and Questions! Like the new sign? I made it myself XD

Sims: He bought it at a dollar store. Hence the reason it's in such a delporable condition.

Okami: Your big words hurt my walnut-sized brain! Please stop.

Sims: Deplorable is another word for-

Okami: Not that one! I mean the word d-d-dol-

Sims: Dollar?

Okami: Yeah, it's so big and fancy and hard to pronounce

Sims: Your weird

Okami: Awwwwwwwwwwwwww, so sweet.

Sims: Oh please… Also, Okami doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

Okami: Well, it's been very long in the making. (I hope people don't get angry at me.) Anyways I'm sorry for making it late. I had to start over cause I reformatted and blah blah blah you don't want to hear my excuses.

Sims: This is gonna be fun! (Help me please) Please don't torture me too much.

Okami: Stop sending help messages and start reading reviews!

Sims: Ok! Our first review is from _Ablade__._

_Lol, funny. You need to fix alot of spelling mistakes, but it's really funny._

Also it's spelt, õkami. Pronounced ookami, and lazily okami (no offense). Hope the accent appears if not its the strait or wavey line over the O, which makes it the short version.

Now my dares:

Kish, Ryou, and Treehugger: Beat each other up.  
Ichigo and Mint: Make out, and let Okami tape it.  
Okami and Pudding: Smack Keiichiro and tell him to stop smiling all the time, it scares me.

Questions:

Keiichiro: Do you have feelings for Ryou? Tell the truth!  
Ryou: Have you ever thought about becoming Puddings Husband?

lol, enjoy.

Okami: Thanks! Glad you think so. I know, and I understand I am lazy. Why you think there are so many mistakes? Anyways, time to start!

Masaya: HEY! DIDN'T YO MAMA EVER TEACH CHU ITS IMPOLITE TO CALL PEOPLE NAMES! I HAVE A REAL NAME!

Okami: Didn't yo mama teach you that HAY IS FOR HORSES! GET 'EM KISH AND RYOU!

Kish & Ryou: ~tackle "treehugger"

Okami: wow, this is actually entertaining! Maybe I should watch WWE. Actually, that's staged so I don't think it would be as entertaining. CRUSH HIS SKULL INTO TINY WEENIE B ITS!

Kish: …..? ~breaks treehugger's skull"

Okami: Lol! I'ma use that name more!

Treehugger: ~gets revived~ please stop doing that!

Okami: Never!

Treehugger: ~changes Okami's name to "Turd Face"~

Turd Face: I NEVER GAVE YOU ADMIN POWERS! HACKER!

!notice: Treehugger has been banned for being 1. A hacker 2. A treehugger baka, 3. Potatos 4. An ACTUAL turdface 5. Noob 6. I ran out of banning reasons

Turdface: ~changes name back to Okami~

Okami: Now that that is cleared up, onto the next dare. HOLD ON! I'LL GO GET MY VIDEO CAMERA! OH! YOUTUBE WILL LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE THIS!

Ichigo & Mint: ~Make out while Okami tapes~

Okami: ~posts to youtube~ aww! Says this video is too funny for the web Upload failed!

Ichigo & Mint: ha! What? Weird…

Okami: Whatever…

Okami & Pudding: ~simutaniously slap Kenchiro and say~ STOP SCARING OUR VIEWERS AWAY!

Kenchiro: NEBBA!

Okami: ~changes Kenchiro's name to UglyN00bcrossdresser

UglyN00bcrossdresser: STOP IT!  
Okami: Fine!

!notice: UglyN00bcrossdresser has been banned for disobeying Okami PS: I SACRAFICED HIM TOO!

Okami: ~ubanns UglyN00bcrossdresser and changes name back to Kenchiro~

Kenchiro: uhh, maybeh…

Okami: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! KENCHIRO AND RYOU SITTING IN A GAY TREE!

Ryou: MY HEART IS FOR PUDDING!

Okami: I gues that answers our next question

Sims: what about me?

Okami: a very valid point Sims. You need to be dared too! I dare you to BE SACRAFICED! ~sacrafices Sims and then revives~

Sims: Don't' do that ever again!

Okami: Just read the next review!

Sims: The next review was given to us by… uhhh….Me!

_Hello there! I'm PersimmonGirl and I'd like to be a full-time helper! {slave}  
But first, I must give dares and questions._

DARES  
Kish: Kiss me and be mine!{yush i said it i'm wierd get over it}

Ichigo: Dump Masaya, kill him, and hate him forever!

Masaya: Suffer a lot of pain and suffering and stay away from Ichigo because she is Kish's and Kish is mine! So.. stay away. *locks in a closet with mint* Get on with your bad self!

Mint: Make out with Masaya and...

Masaya: Make out with Mint...

Pai: Make out with Lettuce...

Lettuce: Like it. *grins evilly*

Taru-Taru{yah i went there}:Love Pudding! Love her and never let her go!

Pudding: Eat more cake and candy!

Keiichiro: Make out with Zakuro

Kish: Get Ichigo to fall in love with you with your smexi italian voice! {btw look up tokyo mew mew in italian on youtube for proof}

Okami: Strap Lie Detectors that electrify you on everyone.

QUESTIONS  
Masaya: What do you like about Ichigo?  
Kish: what do you like about Ichigo?  
Ichigo: What do you love about Kish?  
Pudding: Do you like Taruto?  
Taruto: Do you like Pudding?

That's all for now. Thanks!  
PersimmonGirl

Kish:…

Okami: Well…

Kish: ~kisses Sims and now belongs to her~

Ichigo: ~dumps Masaya and kills him and hates him forever~

Okami: ~revives~

Ichigo: ~kills~

Okami: We need him to make out with mint! ~revives~

Mint: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ~reluctantly goes in closet!

Masaya: are you Johnny Dep? (that's a Tokyo Mew Mew Fandub Reference. See the fan dub episode one here: .com/watch?v=3wY-kTJFpis)

Okami: Have fun you too. And Masaya, that's not Johnny Dep!

Masaya: Oh… OH WELL!

Lettice: Uhh Pai… 0_0

Pai: ~drools from the mouth~

Lettuce: Pai's Scaring me!

Okami: Too bad! Get in the second closet!

Lettuce & Pai: ~make out in second closet~

Taru Taru: Uhhh, I don't have a choice

Okami: Well, do it!

Tart: ~ "loves" Pudding~

Pudding: ~stuffs candy into mouth~ BALSDKJSD

Sims: What was that?

Pudding: ~swallows~ I said CANDEH!

Sims: Oh.

Pudding: ~sings~ BA BA BA BIRD BIRD BIRD! BA BIRD'S THE WORD! BA BIRD BIRD BIRD! BA BIRD'S THE WORD! ~twitches~ WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE! YELLOW SUBMARINE! YELLOW SUBMAR- ~twitches~ ~sings to the tune of dust in the wind~ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GOD! THIS SONG IS STUCK IN MY HEAD! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH MYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GOD! YES THIS SONG IS STUCK IN MY HEAAAAAAAAAAD! STUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK IIIN MY HEAD! YES THIS SONG IS STUCK IN MY HEAS!

Sims: Is she going to be alright?

Okami: She's just going insane and having a nuclear meltdown at the same time.

Sims: Sounds pretty bad…

Okami: It only SOUNDS bad… Now quick, get to the fallout shelter.

Everyone except Pudding and Masaya: ~goes to fallout shelter~

Masaya: Johnny Dep, are you ok?

Pudding (aka person Masaya just called Johnny Dep): ~explodes~  
Okami: Ok, we're back. ~revives Pudding~ Back to the dares

Kenchiro: ~Makes out with Zakuro~

Ryou: I'm too sexy for my pie. Too sexy for my pie! What you think about that? I'm too sexy for the world! Too sexy for the world! So I'm going to mars, which is way sexier by the way! ~goes to mars and dies~

Sims: What was that about?

Okami: I don't know. He's just being random I guess ~Revives Ryou~ Also, I did look up the smexy Italian voice thing. Not very Smexy.

Sims: Really?

Okami: I don't know

Kish: uhhh… Non Parlo Inglease (I think that's I don't speak English in Italian, but I'm unsure if I spelled it right.)

Ichigo: It didn't work on Italian ichigo and I'm not impressed either.

Kish: I HATE THE WORLD! ~goes into a dark room to be emo for a short while~

Okami: uhh, oooook………

Ichigo: I'm not going to like this…

Okami: Ohhhhhh! This will be fun!!!!!!~straps lie detectors and hooks up tasers to them~ BOOOYAH!!!!

Masaya: I like her pwettie ears (the cat ones X3)

Okami: She has cat ears 0_0

Masaya: Yeah… -_-

Okami: Well, It says your telling the truth, but I hate you! ~tases masaya~ MWAHHAHAHAHAA! ~goes and performs lab experiments and gives cat ears~ I no longer want to be a "wolf" I'ma cat now! Call me Neko! Meow =3

!notice: Okami is now Neko the cat Meow =3

Neko: No more worries about people saying a spelled okami wrong too!

Kish: Getting back on subject: I like her eyes, and her cute kitty cat ears

Neko: DO YOU LIKE ME FOR MY KITTY KAT EARS!

Kish: Honestly, you being half cat is more disturbing than that question

Ichigo: I don't know…

Neko: NOT AN ANSWER! ~tases~ meow =3

Pudding: YESH! I LIKE HER MORE DAN CANDEH!

Taruto: I don't know… I guess…

Neko: I'm in a happy crazy mood, not an evil crazy mood, so I'll let that slide Meow =3

Sims: Are you ok?

Neko: I'm fine. Sometimes, I like cats, sometimes I like wolves.

Sims: Ok????? Well, Our next reviewer is _VivieAnne:_

_Hi! I'm Vivian, anyway I just wanted to tell you that I Love the dare chapters for TMM they're hilarious! Random question but where you hyper when you wrote/worked on ch6? It was funny._

Neko: I'm always hyper during the night. I just am sometimes more random than normal.

Sims: Next review is me again!!!!

_HEY THERE! I'm gonna be evil and post another Dare and Question Review. {You don't have to use it, I just wanted to be annoying.}_

DARES  
Ichigo:Go make out with Ryou in a closet for one hour.  
Mint: Go make out with Masaya in a closet for one hour.  
Ryou: Also, when you and Ichigo are done making out... make out again. For one hour.  
Ichigo: I dare you to like it.  
Masaya: Go burn a whole forest with yourself in it.  
Okami: Strap the lie-detector on again! {make sure they are set on "Electrifing Lie"}

QUESTIONS  
Kish: WHY DONT YOU LOVE ME?  
Masaya: Why do you love Ichigo?  
Ryou:Why do you love Ichigo?  
Kish:Why do you love Ichigo?  
Okami: Who do you think Ichigo should love? I think Ryou.  
Ichigo: You must go marry the gut Okmai say you should love.

TEE HEE Done, again, for now.  
PLEASE AWAIT MY NEXT ROUND!

Sims-Persimmon

Ichigo: Uhh ok.. ~goes and makes out with Ryou in closet for one hour

Neko: WHY DOESN'T ANYONE EVER MAKE ME MAKE OUT WITH ICHIGO! SHE HAWT! Woops, did I just say that out loud 0_0

Sims: uhh, Yes 0_0 Do you like her?

Neko: Uhhh maybeh 0_0 Anyways, continue

Mint: ~comes out of closet~ he's gross!

Neko: that's the point!

Ichigo: Comes out of closet for second time~ I did like it!

Neko: YOUR MINE!

Ichigo: did I miss something

Neko: NO! ~drags Ichigo into closet~

Sims: 0_0 awkward………

Masaya: ~Burns forest while still inside and dies~

Sims: ~revives~ I'll do Okami's dare, since he's reliving chapter 3

Mint: HOW COULD YOU!

Sims: I just can 0_0

Kish: I do!

Sims: LIER! ~tases kish~ hey, I see why okam- I mean Neko likes this stuff.

Masaya: Already answered!

Sims: WRONG ANSWER! ~tases Masaya multiple times~

Kish: I said I love you sims!

Sims: YOUR MEAN! ~tases~ LOLERSKATES!

Neko: ~bursts out of closet~ MEEE!!!!!!!!! SHE'S GOING TO MARRY ME!!!!

Sims: NICE TIMING! 0_0

Ichigo: Wow, surprisingly the most enjoyable makout ever 0_0 I guess I'll marry him

Neko: ~marries ichigo~

Ichigo: Where's our honeymoon?

Neko:…. CLOSET! ~drages ichigo into closet~

Sims: Well, that's it! We've finished the dares! Before we make another, We need some dares! I hope Neko comes back from his closet honeymoon before the next one 0_0 see you all later

Pudding: I just remembered something

Sims: What?

Pudding: I keep forgetting to say na no da! Na no da! Goodbye na no da!

Sims: ~thinks~ I liked it better when he didn't -_-


End file.
